


A Little John Watson

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF John, Fanart, Gen, Hands, Mycroft's Umbrella, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants a piece of Little!John Watson.</p>
<p>Fanart for my second favorite Sherlock series: Wee Doctor, by americanjedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/Wee-Doctor-Fanart22.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Little!John is being pulled in different directions.  
> Sherlock (shoulder), Moriarty (hair), Bad Davey (arm), Mycroft (cheek).
> 
> Photoshop.  
> 3-3-13


End file.
